Eorzea
by GunLaw
Summary: Eorzea: The Land of Fantasy is full of many wonders, flourishing nature, complex races, and ambiguous secrets waiting to unfolded, but it also the land where the prophecy of the Warriors of Light begins. Follow three perspectives, from Relina Vantos, Rello Argonaut, and Suria Argonaut as they encounter trials on Eorzea and witness the war tearing the land asunder.


Eorzea

Chapter Zero: Arrival

The voice of wind slithered and bolted throughout the _Black Shroud_ , and the residents of the vast forest replied naturally as life startled their bodies. The ancient trees full of life from the earth of the forest contained families upon families of wildlife and cared for their own that hung from its branches. Friendly, the wind kicked up leaves that had fallen from the homely branches, completing one of their duties as the voice of the wind. The sun showered its warming rays onto the enormous forest and the wind cooled the surface with its voice, each playing a role to assist those in life. She took it all in—the wind, the sun, the animals scurrying for home, the way the trees swayed along with the wind, and the fresh, oaky smell that raided her nose. It was all a part of her senses that came from every direction of the world around her, but her concentration was interrupted by a jolting stop of the caravan.

With her concentration gone, she leaned back on the wooden bench she sat on and stared up through the opening of the forest they resided at, staring dreamily at the ocean-sky above. The usual azure blue color of the sky had transformed to an aquamarine hue that resembled the ocean. Gently, the sky seemed to sway as well once the caravan continued forward, the waves of the sky kicking back and forth—taking the form of distant, thin clouds. An amazing sight she had witnessed as she traveled along with the caravan she was aboard, but it would only be possible under her eye. Only those with beautiful eyes could see the beauty of _Eorzea_.

"Ya' must have a fine eye, lass."

The girl that had been staring at the sky looked at the umber man across from her in surprise. His lips formed into a small smirk, making one of the edges nearly touch against his well-rounded blonde beard that started from his moustache and skin burns. She examined him, from his black turban to his ragged traveling clothing. His hazel-green eyes mimicked her, but his mouth moved as well, "Maybe the _aether_ is gettin' to ya' too, perhaps?"

"Um, sorry?" she tilted her head with a questionable gaze.

"Well, ya' see," his smirk became wider. "I was just admirin' how well you were takin' in the sights. Eorzea's a big place, ya' know, and a beautiful one at that."

"It is a beautiful place," she placed her hands over her lap. "It's strange though. Eorzea is like a world of its own, and not just something connected to others. I feel like I would get swallowed whole by this world if I'm not careful."

The man chuckled heartily, "I was right about that eye of yours. You're a _one-of-a-kind_ type. The ones who can witness the aether at work and the beauty behind such works. Not everyone can see the sky for what it truly is, or heed the call of the wind. Well, that's how it goes anyway. I should leave such stories for bedtime."

She took the time to survey the back of the caravan that carried passengers, realizing that her absentmindedness made it seem she was the only passenger for miles and miles. However, the number of passengers wasn't anything special. There was an odd pair of silver-headed individuals in cloaks sitting on her bench, but on the other side. The man watched her eyes, "Don't bother with 'em. They don't speak much, ya' see. Been silent before you jumped aboard. So, are ya' one of those adventurin' types?"

The girl was skeptical of the man's advance to conversate, but she merely assumed he grew bored of the silence and wished to speak to someone. She soon relaxed and allowed herself to be negotiable, and answering, "Yes, that's right. I have heard that adventurers are common in Eorzea, and that it is dangerous business here on Eorzea."

"So, ya' are new here. What do ya' wish to accomplish on Eorzea if ya' don't mind me askin'? Fame, fortune, or glory perhaps?" he stared attentively.

She shook her head and at once, her resolved lime green eyes sparked as a hidden flame took up residence deep within, "I desire none of those. I seek to understand all there is about Eorzea. The history, the races that hold it up, and the enemies lurking in the darkness. It is my destiny to unearth and understand them all. It's why I've been drawn here, after all."

The man reached out his hand, "I wish ya' good luck, lass. There's a strange air about ya', but it's a good one. The name's Brendt. I'm just a small-time peddler selling goods from city to city on Eorzea. Who might you be?"

In a friendly manner, she grabbed his hand, "My name is Relina. Relina Vantos—"

Suddenly, the caravan came to a sudden halt that nearly knocked Relina and Brendt off the back of the caravan. Brendt had let go of her hand and leaned a little outside of the caravan's back to see the problem, "Seven hells! Give us a warnin' why don't ya'?!"

"There's someone knocked out cold on the road! Apologies!"

Brendt settled back into his seat with a tired expression, "I'm about ready to jump ship. I've been sittin' too long. We should arrive at _Gridania_ any moment now."

Relina was going to nod, but a piercing scream came from the front of the caravan. The scream itself was enough to snap awake the odd pair on Relina's bench. Brendt jumped off the back of the caravan and dashed for the front. Relina followed suit in a hurry, swiftly running to the front from the opposite side of Brendt. At the front, the driver cowered near the chocobos that led the caravan, for he feared the enormous _Malboro_ that had taken the helm of the pathway. Brendt shouted, "C'mon, man! Don't stand there! We have to turn around!"

"R-Right!" the driver replied quickly.

Relina was paralyzed by the sheer size of the being. It towered over their caravan as a looming threat that escalated in presence the longer it stayed. The gigantic, wide mouth of the Malboro was lined with sharp teeth, cheesy saliva, and a pale pink-red flesh that seemed to be its gums. It had a thorny body and slithering thorns for movement underneath its head. Without warning, it approached closer to them and immediately raised one of its slithering feet above the caravan.

"Move away!" Relina yelled.

Brendt acted quickly, unsnapping the chocobos from the caravan before the Malboro came towards them, and when it did, he released the fearful birds that bolted off and dove into the driver, saving himself and the driver by the skin of their teeth when they fell beside Relina. The odd pair appeared beside her; however, they did nothing but watch the scene unfold. The Malboro had crushed the caravan completely under its slithering, thorny foot, and soon turned towards them. Brendt gritted his teeth, "Seven hells! This ain't good at all!"

Relina was paralyzed where she stood while watching as the being roared with bloodlust intentions. She was afraid of it, but also intrigued by the unknown. Eorzea was everything she had wished it would be. It was her "calling", and she was right to follow it. She moved to the head of the group and whipped out the wooden staff that was resting in a long leather sheath on her back. Brendt looked up at Relina, watching her cherry blossom hair dance once the wind played with her hair, cheering her before the enemy. The sun beamed down on her, brightening her dazzling lime irises, but also showing her burning conviction in her eyes. It was then that the strings of blue aether touched her body. Multiple currents of pure aether moved unconsciously between the trees of the forest, below the surface, and high in the air.

The aether may be unseen by the normal eye, but it was then that Brendt, the traveler, and the odd pair could see it all. The beautiful aether lines that flowed with sparkling light that resembled diamonds. They wandered without worry or hesitation, for their purpose was to heed the call of Relina.

"Come to me!"

The aether suddenly rejoiced together as a single unit, and immediately they rushed towards Relina. The aether flowed heavily into her body and once they melded with her body, she glowed a warm blue hue on the outline of her slim frame. Without hesitation, she twirled her staff and winded up to swipe out at the Malboro. It raised its foot again, but this time, he had no chance to conduction its action. Relina swipe out at the air, but the action itself created a projectile slash of brilliant light that sliced the Malboro in half horizontally. The being cried out in response, but slowly faded away into blue aether, returning to the _aetherpool_ —the center of Eorzea.

"That power! You are…"

Relina faced the voice, and was surprised to see that it was one of the odd pair that spoke. She returned her staff to its leather sheath and looked down at Brendt and the driver, "Are you two alright?"

"Y-Ya'," Brendt popped back up on his feet, but stared deeply at Relina. "I don't know if I can believe what I just witnessed, lass. Could it have been…the aether? Why was I able to see it?"

"There was a massive amount of aether summoned so suddenly that normal eyes could witness it. Usually, there are only smaller amounts across Eorzea, but this was a special case," said one of the silver-haired pair.

Relina looked at the one she assumed was talking, but the other raised their hand, "Only those who are gifted can summon aether like that. Who are you?"

"I'm Relina Vantos. I'm just an adventurer from a distant country."

The other indidividual that wasn't talking before walked up to Relina, "That's a bland cover-up. Tell us who you are really. Summoning that much aether could cause instability in the Black Shroud."

The other one grabbed the one that advanced towards Relina by the arm, "Excuse my dear sister, she's simply on edge. Still, we would like to investigate more about you. I have a feeling we—"

"Hey! Is everyone okay?!"

There was a girl approaching the group from the pathway they were heading down. On both sides of the girl were the chocobos of the driver, who instantly sprung up and hug them like they were his own children. As the girl got closer, Relina was shocked by her jet black furry ears and swaying tail that made itself known while she walked. She was so shocked she ogled the girl, and the girl stopped moving and became nervous and frantic, "U-Um, is there something on my face?! I was eating jam earlier, so there might be some left, o-or maybe it was the toast! Dammit, it must be the toast! Toast why have you forsaken meeeee?!"

"Um, there's nothing on your face actually," Relina reassured her. "I was just surprised by your…ears…and tail. That's all."

"Oh, these things?" she giggled. "You're a strange one. Ah, you must be a new arrival, huh?!"

"Y-Yes. If you don't mind…could I—"

"Oh sure!" she nodded kindly, and Relina moved towards her. "You can have some of my jam too if you—"

Relina suddenly grabbed her ears, and the girl yelped, "H-Hey!"

She jumped back, and Relina laughed, "Oh, sorry. I thought you said I could touch them. C'mon, I'll be gentle this time—"

"No, no, no, no! My ears and tail are off-limits, sista!" she hugged herself defensively.

"Alright, alright," Relina smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl opened herself back up again and grinned, "It's Leo Tia, and don't you forget, you hear?"

"I hear," Relina nodded.

"Great. Now that ya' lasses are acquainted, let's find ourselves the entrance to Gridania. I'm assuming ya' came from that way, kitty?" Brendt asked.

"K-Kitty?! I'm a _Miqo'te_ , mister!" Leo retorted.

"Same thing, different name," he sighed. "Where's that entrance, lass?"

"Boy oh boy, manners! It's up ahead."

"Thanks, little lass," Brendt patted Leo's head, and turned to Relina. "Ya' comin'?"

"Of course," she nodded to him, but before following him, she looked back to see that the odd pair wasn't behind her anymore. "Where did _they_ go?"

"They ran off once the cat showed up. They were whisperin' to each other. I would stay clear of 'em. They seemed to be itchin' to know all your business, lass," Brendt explained briefly.

"I see," Relina said, afterwards thinking silently to herself.

"Soooo, what's your name?"

Relina had nearly forgotten about Leo when she submitted to her own thoughts. She decided to leave the heavy stuff alone and relax, "Oh, my name? It's Relina."

"Relina, huh? Cute name for a _Hyur_. I can dig it!"

"You can what?"

"Details, details! Anyways, come! I'll be your guide for Gridania newcomer!"

Leo grabbed Relina's hand and practically dragged her forward. Relina simply sighed and allowed Leo to do what she wanted, but it was then she noticed the glimmering light that appeared on the palm of her free hand. There resided a shard of a brilliant blue crystal, but it evaporated into invisible aether before Relina could examine it thoroughly. It puzzled her just as much as how much her mysterious power did. She never understood it or the workings behind it. Her power was simply another reason for her to arrive at _Eorzea: The Land of Fantasy_.


End file.
